


a late night rendezvous

by spicyperalta



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, lets get it onnnnnnn, play an old school rnb song for shits and giggles lmao, when i get that feeling i need sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: A glimpse into the reader's relationship with Steve Harrington. Set during the winter time in Hawkins. You know the drill, (Y/N) stands for your name. Enjoy!





	a late night rendezvous

   She was not supposed to be in this position. Hell, she was not supposed to be outside her home at all but there she lay, in the arms of the man her parents warned her so many times about. Her innocent facade was undone as she stripped to her pink lingerie sequestering Steve's mind with thoughts he could have never dared to act upon until this one faithful night. Between his ragged breathing from the kisses they'd just shared and her lack of clothing, the night had gone off course.

    Although the night could've passed as a heat of the moment decision, it was anything but that. Between (Y/N)'s strict parents and her being grounded because she'd been dating the infamous Steve Harrington, the couple had not gotten to see each other other than free periods and the short amount of time she had before going home. Six months into their relationship all they had time to share was quick kisses and small forms of affection. As Steve's last relationship with Nancy Wheeler had taken a tragic end, he became cautious of who he gave his heart to. (Y/N) understood that and gave him constant reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere and that's where the idea of sneaking out in the middle of the cold winter night came about.

   His parent's were never home and for the first time in a long while, her parent's planned to go out of town for their anniversary. It was kismet that her plan was going well. She had bought a trench coat at the shopping mall and even had splurged into a lingerie set from her mother's Victoria's Secret catalog. Once every piece of the puzzle was laid out, the only thing left was to wait for her parent's to finally leave to Chicago to their romantic getaway. And that faithful day came on the coldest December night. She styled the curls on her head to be bigger and wore a hint of eye makeup followed by a rouge lipstick. The pink undergarments and the tan trench coat complemented her skin tone to perfection and to top it all off, he was wearing the pumps that made her legs look longer. She arrived unannounced to the Harrington household attacking his mouth as soon as he opened the door. There was no need for conversation, their actions did all the talking. Unbuttoning her trench coat she stood half naked as Steve took her beauty in before pressing his lips to her neck and up her ear whispering things that could never be repeated. They were unquenchable flames, feeding off each other. With the lack of a trench coat and the heated kisses, they were soon up in his bedroom.

    If that night was a painting, both of the eighteen year olds were its artist. The collection of scratches on Steve's back were (Y/N) favorite work and the red marks on her neck and chest were his. All shreds of the innocent woman that he had come to know in the few months they'd been dating were gone in the span of hours. And as she lay in the bed with him, legs intertwined, her bare chest pressing to his, hand to his scruffy cheek, Steve leaned down and kissed her head tenderly as if she could easily break. "I love you", he whispered, his voice taking a gravelly tone after the night's events.

   She looked up at him, his eyes were soft compared to the lust they held moments prior. She felt his heart skip a beat as she said the words he longed for her to say. "I love you too."

 


End file.
